


Dies Irae

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Meeting Again
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: Erika ha quedado a comer con Chrome y Karenn, pero llega tarde después de haber pasado la mañana en el mercado comprando alimentos para su familiar y objetos para hacer alquimia. En medio del pasillo se topa con una cara que no pensaba volver a ver en mucho tiempo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dies Irae

—¡Lo siento! —me disculpo con una mujer a la que casi atropello.

Diablos, ¿cómo se me ha podido hacer tan tarde? Intento hacerme paso entre el gentío que abarrota la plaza del mercado, una parte de mí no puede dejar de mirar a cada esquina, a cada puesto, alimento o cristal que decora cada tienda. La ciudad nunca ha estado tan llena de vida, el mercado no es solo completamente diferente, sino que todo él, todas los viandantes rebosan paz y felicidad. No me había dado cuenta que algo tan sencillo, algo tan usual podría alegrarme tanto. Atrás, siete años atrás, la plaza también estaba llena, había criaturas de todos los tipos, pero siempre había una pizca de tensión el ambiente. La gente no sabía cuándo una catástrofe podría tomarles desprevenidos, cuándo el cuartel podría ser atacado. Todos mirábamos a nuestros congéneres con una sombra de sospecha en la mirada, sobre todo en los últimos días.

Me detengo al encontrarme con una larga fila que se dirige a la tienda de Purriry, no tengo ni idea qué será lo nuevo que ha creado, pero debe estar causando furor tanto entre hombres como mujeres a juzgar por las características de la cola.

«Tal vez esté de rebajas», piensa una parte de mí, pero en seguida niego con la cabeza—.«Imposible».

Cuando consigo atravesarlo me doy cuenta en a la entrada del hall está Adalric, hablando con una joven brownie quien parece comenzar a cansarse de la interminable perorata de nuestro filósofo. Ella me pide ayuda con la mirada pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, me topo con los ojos blancos de Adalric y antes de perder más tiempo, intento no entablar conversación con él.

—¡Hasta luego! —le digo, agitando la mano y de un salto entro en la sede.

«Lo siento, pero sino Chrome y Karenn me van a matar, ya llego tarde».

Palmeo suavemente la bolsa que llevo colgada al hombro, esta mañana fui a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba: comida para Bambi, algunas pócimas y un par de ingredientes para intentar hacer alquimia. Después del fracaso de mi primera expedición, decidí que intentaría destacar en algo más que no fuese en que me hiriesen a la primera de cambio; así pues, estuve hablando un rato con Huang Chu y me recomendó varios libros de alquimia para empezar.

«Lento, pero seguro».

Después del bajón de la semana pasada, pues todavía la herida continúa doliéndome, me repuse como pude. Sacudo la cabeza. Procura no pensar en ello. Aunque siento que hay algo mal en mí, debe haber sido culpa de estar encerrada durante tanto tiempo en el cristal, tal vez esa inactividad, ese sueño eterno, esa no vida, ha hecho que mis poderes de aengel regresen a su estado catatónico del inicio. Hablé con ello con Huang Hua y ella me dijo que no estaba segura de lo que me sucedía.

No me atrevo a preguntarle a Leiftan…

Comprendo lo que siente, o eso quiero creer, pero pensaba que si estaba intentando ser mejor persona podría ayudarme a utilizar mis poderes para el bien. Leiftan tiene las manos tan manchadas de sangre que cree que teñirá todo con ellas, independientemente de lo que haga. ¿A caso para él sí que han pasado esos siete años? ¿Ha estado todo ese tiempo consciente y solo? De ser así, ha debido ser un infierno. Sin saber qué era lo que pasaba fuera, culpable por haber hecho daño a tantas personas, por haber intentado acabar con Eldarya, por fracasar en el intento de detener a Lance.

El olor de la cocina de Karuto me hace rugir el estómago como si fuese una bestia enjaulada y hambrienta, así que aprieto el paso en dirección de mi dormitorio. Con tan solo pensar lo hermoso e increíble que es me dan ganas de llorar. Y recordar que el primer día que me dieron mi habitación ni si quiera tenía colchón, doy gracias al Oráculo, las cosas aquí han cambiado; hay mucha gente que se ha marchado, pero parece que todo está mejor. Trago saliva cuando los rostros de Ezarel y de Valkyon me asaltan desprevenida, espero que a Ezarel le esté yendo todo bien, ojalá pudiese cartearme con él. Me encantaría volver a verlo de nuevo. Me hubiera gustado incluso que me hubiese hecho la broma del bigote de nuevo. Tal vez podría hacérsela yo.

Sin embargo, la presión del pecho no desaparece. Valkyon… Te echo tanto de menos, eras mi confidente, mi mejor amigo, la persona más leal y buena que he conocido en toda mi vida. No fue justo.

Inspiro con fuerza por la nariz al sentir que las lágrimas están a punto de acumularse en mis orbes.

«Después tendrás todo el tiempo de llorar, Erika, deja las cosas que has comprado en tu habitación. Da de comer a Bambi. ¡Y reúnete con Chrome y Karenn en la cantina que ya vas muy tarde!».

Traspaso el umbral que da al pasillo de los aposentos con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Cuando me choco con alguien prácticamente de frente. Trastabillo y estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero una mano salvadora me sostiene en el sitio. Entonces levanto la mirada para pedir perdón o dar las gracias.

Pero me topo con unos ojos azules claros como el hielo.

Entreabro los labios pero de mi boca no sale ni una sola nota. Ni una sola palabra. Creo que estoy volviendo a tener pesadillas. Estoy soñado. DEBO estar soñando. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lado, fríos, distantes, llenos de odio, desespero y rabia. Ahora me miran completamente desconcertados. Igual que yo a él.

No me lo puedo creer.

Creo que boqueo, no sé si llego a decir algo, pero no puedo apartar la mirada de su rostro. Los años no han sido gratos con él, tiene unas profundas ojeras decorándole los ojos, una barba de varios días le cubre las mejillas y la barbilla. Tiene el pelo más largo, pero casi no hay diferencia en la forma que se peina, porque los mismos mechones rebeldes de siempre caen por su frente despejada y amplia.

Él me suelta como si mi piel quemase y yo retrocedo un par de pasos.

El tiempo debe haberse detenido porque una vorágine de pensamientos arrasa mi mente, y desde mi pecho empieza a arder una ira que se propaga como un incendio por todo mi cuerpo. Creo que se me antoja un recuerdo vago de Valkyon diciéndome algo sobre Lance, que no sea muy dura con él; pero en cuanto cruza mi mente desaparece tan rápido como ha llegado. Porque la rabia y la tristeza colma cada poro de mi piel.

Lance va a abrir la boca, pero mi lengua es más rápida.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes de que me dé cuenta le he agarrado de los hombros, las púas de las charreteras que viste se me clavan en las palmas de las manos, pero no me importa, no me duele. Solo puedo apretar los dientes, solo puedo sentir cómo el flujo de sangre recorre mis venas al mismo ritmo que mi desbocado corazón. Soy incapaz de pensar. Lance aparta mis manos y da un paso hacia atrás, tiene el rostro pálido, me mira como si fuese un fantasma.

—Tú… Estás…

Mi mano se mueve antes de que pueda decir algo más, le doy una bofetada que le deja más aturdido que antes. Me arde la mano, pero me arde todavía más el pecho. No puedo respirar. Me estoy ahogando.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermano?

La mirada de Lance se oscurece por un instante, y de repente, recuerdo que él es el enemigo, que ni Leiftan ni yo juntos pudimos derrotarle. Que el Oráculo está en peligro, toda Eldarya está en peligro. Pero una parte de mí, la más sentimental, supongo; recuerda que la vez en la que estuvimos juntos en Mémoria fue comprensivo, atento en ocasiones. Amable, incluso.

Yo había perdido siete años de mi vida por su culpa.

Había intentado matarme en más de una ocasión.

Había matado a Valkyon.

Había matado a mi familiar.

Era la única persona que no me había mentido en este jodido mundo.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta, me encuentro arrodillada en el suelo, las lágrimas me surcan las mejillas, estoy hiperventilando, mi alrededor da vueltas y la cabeza me martillea. Unas manos frías me toman de los brazos desnudos, con cuidado, como si fuese un animal herido. Levanto la mirada y entre las lágrimas consigo discernir a Lance.

—Te odio —siseo por lo bajo.

Sus dedos me aprietan los brazos y le veo fruncir el ceño.

—Lo sé. Yo también.


End file.
